What We Will Become
by Sakrea
Summary: Loki has a bad dream and comes to Thor for comfort. Brotherly cuteness, based on the movie.


My apologies if there is a part of this that is wrong, my knowledge of Thor is limited really only to the movie.

Since Asgardians age differently then we do and live longer, I can't put an age on these guys in this story. I will say however, that attitude wise, Thor is meant to be 10ish and Loki is about 8ish.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>All around him, colors twisted and swirled as the landscape rushed past him. He was moving fast, yet when his feet found the ground once more, there was no impact.<em>

_ There was a flash then, something big hit him, he wasn't sure what. Then, a feeling of nothing where he knew he should have felt pain. He was on the ground, eyes facing upward. Something swished across his vison. It was pale, framed by gently flowing brown. _A face, _he realized, but he couldn't quite make out the features. Somehow, he knew it was a girl and that she was very beautiful, though he seemed to be looking at her through a fog…_

_ Everything changed then. Where it had previously been dark, there was light. He stood now with that same woman standing before him. His hand came up to brush a lock of brown hair out of her face. _

Strange… _he thought. His hand was so large, so muscular. It was that of a man, yet he knew it to be his own. It fact, his entire body was larger now. Was this what he was supposed to look like when he was older?_

_ The scene around him moved on although his thoughts seemed to be detached from his actions. The girl's eyes pleaded with him, pulling at his heart strangely. How was that possible? He still couldn't see her face, so how did he know how her eyes looked at him? _

_ The woman moved forward, pressing her mouth firmly against his own, demanding his return as if her very life depended on it—_

"Thor…!"

"Mrmmmm..."

"Pssst…! Thor!"

"Go 'way…."

"Thor, please…!"

Thor cracked one eye open into the darkness of his room, his attention immediately focusing on the thin sliver of light coming in from the doorway.

"I was sleepin'…" The tiny prince mumbled against his pillow.

"I'm sorry brother…. B-But… Can I come in?"

Thor stared at the shadowed figure in his doorway for several moments more before letting out a groan worthy of any full grown warrior being deprived of sleep. "Yes Loki, come in." he said, drawing out a yawn as he forcibly pushed himself out of his plush, feather pillow.

Loki pushed the door open a bit further before scampering into his older brother's bedchamber. His small feet slapped softly against the cold floor as he crossed the large room. When he came to his brother's bed, he didn't hesitate on climbing atop it and settling himself on the tangled sheets near Thor's feet.

"What is it brother? It's late and you should be asleep…" Thor grumbled, trying unsuccessfully to disentangle his legs from his linens.

Loki wrapped his arms around himself, his eyes dropping down to his lap. "I had a bad dream." The young prince admitted softly.

Thor frowned and paused in his attempt to rub the sleep from his eyes. "A dream?" he asked in reply, his own thoughts drifting to his strange vision. "About what?"

Loki's eyes darted up to his brother's for a moment. "Well… I remember being held by…by... Laufey." he said, letting the name roll off of his tongue as if it was poison. "I was crying and kicking like a babe in his arms and he looked down at me like… like I was his own…"

"Laufey? Why him?" Thor asked, tilting his head quizzically at his younger brother.

Loki gave a half-hearted shrug in response. "I'm… Not sure, but… That wasn't the worst part."

Finally, Thor managed to yank his legs free of their cloth prison so he could shift to sit on top of his sheets, cross legged like his brother was. "What could be worse than being a frost giant's babe?" the blonde prince joked with a grin.

Loki's responding grimace wiped the humor off of his face. "It's not funny brother. It was so real and… It scared me."

Thor frowned at him. "What did you see?"

"I saw me, an older me I guess… And…"

"And what Loki?"

"….And I was trying to kill you." Loki finished, choking back a sob.

It seemed to hit Thor then just how much his brother had been affected by this strange dream. Loki's shoulders trembled and shook. Even in the low light, Thor could see tears glistening in the corners of his brother's eyes.

Tramping over the messy pile of sheets separating them, Thor gathered his younger brother against him. Loki fervently pressed himself into the hold, wrapping his own arms tightly around his brother's chest.

"Come now brother… Don't pay any heed to a silly dream." Thor told him, nuzzling his head against his brother's. "Do you really think you would do something like that?"

Rather than speak, Loki merely shook his head softly against where it was pressed into Thor's shoulder.

"Exactly." Thor said firmly, patting his back gently. "And besides, we're brothers, no matter what happened that might lead up to a fight like that; we'd always work it out, right?"

"Right." Loki replied, lifting his head to give his brother a little smile.

"But that other part of your dream, the thing with Laufey? _That _must have been really scary."

Loki gave a nervous laugh and replied "Oh very."

"I mean just having to look at his ugly mug would send me off to cling to father's bedsheets in terror!"

The joke seemed to do the trick. Loki smiled and rubbed the tears building at his eyes with one sleeve. "I was lucky it was only a dream." He said quietly. "Or else I would've had to deal with his horrible stench as well."

Thor gave him a toothy grin. "Then you really would've been done for brother! Even I couldn't have rescued you from such a horrible fate!"

"Not that you wouldn't try though, right Thor?" Loki asked seriously then, his eyes hopefully seeking out his brother's.

"I would take on all the armies of Jotunheim if you were in danger Loki. Nothing would stop me."

"But what if I _were_ Laufey's son?" Loki asked quickly. "What if we weren't actually brothers?"

Thor gave him a tight squeeze and continued to grin at him. "I wouldn't care, Loki." He insisted. "We're brothers and no matter what, I'll always be there for you."


End file.
